The Lunar Wind
by Kio Uchiha
Summary: Link and Tetra's two children must find the stones that hold the key to saving the world but Myth and Twili daughters of Ganondorf want revenge for their father's murder. Will they succeed or will Hyrule be engulfed in evil once more.
1. Chapter 1

The Lunar Wind

Prolouge

It was a cold night and when its cold its war.

Out in Hyrule there was a battle going on .

Tetra our mother was battling along side the Hyrulian knights against the Gerudo.

The Gerudo have been capturing people of Hyrule and killing children.

My name is Link my father should be fighting.

He died in a battle he was sent on .

I look over at my 12 year old twin sister her midnight colored hair blew in the winds.

She got up from her spot and grabbed her bow and quiver .

"What are you doing , Luna ", I asked as I stood up to watch her.

" I'm going to see mom ", she said her normally emotionless eyes glared at me.

" Then I have to come with you ",I said as I grabbed my sword and shield.

" No ", she replied as she stepped closer to the door.

" Im coming any way ", I said as as I walked after her.

She rolled her blue eyes and started to run out the door .

I ran after her until I smelt blood .

I quickly followed the scent only to find the limp body of Tetra .

Her armor was on the floor and her hand was on her wound in her stomach.

I ran up to her and screamed her name out.

Her eyes opened slowly and her hand gently went down my face.

" Go .. save .. them my .. Link.. Be my .. hero ... Six in Three ... find the stones ... that will set them ... free", she whispered .

Her hand dropped onto the floor liimp and I cried on her shoulder shaking .

 **About ten minutes later**

I got up and searched for my sister.

I saw her with a duck in her hand as she walked back to the house.

The enterance was a wall of wood and a door .

The inner part of the house is a cave .

We walked oin and I sat down .

" Link I feel like making something new how about you", Luna asked as I out my sword and shield down .

" Sure , new sounds good ",I replied .

" I heargd when mom said the stuff to you and umm ,,,, well... I kinda know what one of the six stones are ",Luna said as she started to cut the duck .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" I met the princess of the Zora's when I was about five .

"Me and her became friends and she once told me her mother Princess Ruto gave her a sapphire and she wears it as a necklace . She said that she can only give it away if one was pure enough to defeat the evil creatures which have taken over domain her soon to be home. The Zora's can't leave unless all the creatures are gone. ", Luna said as she set the bowls of duck stew down on the table.

" Well thats some juicy info . Where do we go to find them ", I replied

" You remember the strange lake by Death mountain ", she asked .

" Yes . Why ?", I ask as I ate the stew.

" The Zora's created a tunnel to the surface in that lake and Dad gave me a mask that turns me into a Zora", she said as she went for her second bowl of stew.

I get up and look in my bag and get my Zora mask.

She ran up to me and snatched it out my hand .

" You owe me a mask since you broke my new transforming keaton mask ", she said as she handed it back to me and took my bunny mask.

I got mad and put the mask on her and ran into my room.

She hit and kicked at the door .

I grabbed my ocarina and played the nocturne of shadow .

I teleported to kakariko village.

I ran out of the grave yard and ran to my aunt who lives in a potion shop.

She was young , but looked old because she ate a sandwich which contained a messed up ageing potion.

She found a cure ,but waits until she get all the free senior stuff at the shops.

She looked at me with a look of concern as I ran into her home.

I looked back at her to notice she was in her younger body.

She bent down and I ran and hugged her .

She got up and put her hair in a pony tail .

" What brings you here Link", she asked .

" Luna is chasing me and I teleported here . She's gone nuts ! Auntie please help me ? , I begged .

She nodded and simply lifted me up and put me in a cardboard box in the closet and handed me lollipop.

She closed the door until I had a small view of the outside .

She jumped on the sofa as the door slammed open .

" Auntie have you seen Link? Luna asked as she fixed her outfit.

Auntie shook her head _no_ as she got a glass of water and drank some of it.

Luna gave Auntie a kiss and grabbed her ocarina and played the song dad used to get home .

I got out of the closet said my thanks and grabbed my ocarina and went home .

I opened my eyes and my sister was in my face and I fell on the floor and looked up at her.

She held her bow and arrow in front of me and smirked .

She let go and the arrow flew to my face and it disappeared as it went to about two centimeters of my face.

" Have a good night , bro", she said .

I got onto my bed and started to bounce over and over again until I hit my head .

 _ **Follow**_

 _ **Review**_

 _ **Favorite**_


End file.
